Living Again
by xBornxOfxFlamesx
Summary: Sasuke left Naruto with no notice and a broken heart. What happens when Sasuke finds his blonde, but he's not quite the same? Alternate Universe. Vampire fic.


Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to Naruto. Nor do I own the rights to the song "Alive" by Good Charlotte.

Pairing: SasuNaru

**A/N:** Alternate Universe. Vampire fic.

**Living Again**

Sasuke kept his lean body pressed again the brick work of the building. The ally was narrow, dark, and reeked of urine. The perfect place to drag a victim to. When the rain eased he peeled his wet body off the brick and moved forward, into the streets.

Street lights gave the night an eerie orange glow. People passed left and right, moving quickly to wherever they had to go in the dreary weather. Onyx eyes quickly roved the crowd, assessing and searching for an easy target. As he settled on a petite brunette, Sasuke's gaze quickly ripped away and stared stupidly at a young man who exited a convenience store.

"Naruto."

_I visualize the first time we're together_

_I close my eyes and for a moment all I see is you_

Moving back quickly to the ally, Sasuke slammed himself into the wall. His black t-shirt ripped and his denim jeans protested the scraping of his body on stone. Out of all the cities he could have chosen, the dobe picked the one that Sasuke fled to.

Their romance had been brief, but it was fiery and meant the world to both. So Naruto took it especially hard when he had waited at their favorite restaurant for Sasuke only to have him not show up. He didn't return the blonde's calls. After two weeks, he knew for sure he had been dumped. He never knew why.

_Turn off the lights_

_Don't look outside_

_The world's gone crazy_

_But it's perfect here with you_

Against his better judgment, Sasuke followed Naruto home. Watching the blonde trot down a few steps and unlock a door, he moved to the side of the building where the windows for a basement apartment were located. Keen eyes quickly scanning and confirming that he was alone in the ally, he dropped to the ground to peep inside.

Naruto dropped the plastic bag of groceries on the table and padded over to his bed. He yanked his damp polo shirt up over his head to reveal sleek, tan skin. Sasuke felt the familiar ache seeing the blonde shirtless. Unknowingly Naruto solved that problem by grabbing a discarded orange t-shirt from his bed and pulling it on.

Moving back towards to kitchenette area, he picked an instant cup of soup out of his grocery bag, added water, and put it in the microwave. Heaving a sigh, he switched on the television and shut off the apartment lights, allowing the dull blue glow to illuminate the cramped space.

"Another night in, neh?" Naruto asked softly to no one.

The ache Sasuke felt intensified. Naruto thrived being with others. And here he was sitting alone in the dark, looking absolutely miserable. How could this have happened?

Closer inspection of the room revealed it was a one room apartment. Dirty clothes lay strewn about the floor. Empty instant dinner trays crowded the counter. The bed was unmade and the mattress drooped slightly off the box spring.

'I always knew Naruto was untidy, but this is unhealthy,' Sasuke quickly determined. The only object of personal value on display in the entire space was a small photo in a simple wooden frame. It was a picture of Naruto and Sasuke that their friend Sakura had taken. She held up the camera to snap a candid photo but Naruto had spotted her. Instantly, he wrapped an arm around Sasuke's shoulders. Turning to scowl at his friend, Sakura made a comment about how cute Naruto was. Seeing the light blush that dusted tan cheeks as he laughed, Sasuke felt a sudden, odd feeling. Jealously. Possessively he wrapped an arm around Naruto's slim waist and pulled the blonde in close. When Sakura squealed 'Perfect!' and snapped the photo, the three of them knew something was happening.

His lips set in a thin line, Sasuke made the split decision. "I'm going in."

_I've never felt so alive_

_Like I feel right now in this moment_

_I've never felt so alive_

_Like I feel right here standing next to you_

Pure power pumped through his veins and he easily jostled the door handle and loosened the lock. Slipping inside, Sasuke carefully shut the door behind himself. Every nerve in his body was thrumming. Naruto hadn't noticed his entry. He remained slumped in the crappy lounge chair in front of the tv. Slinking closer, Sasuke drank in the boy before him. The ache within intensified. When he came within range of the television's glare, his pale skin was lit a fair blue. That drew a startled gaze his way.

Instantly Naruto was up and out of the chair. He couldn't believe he didn't notice someone break in. Mentally cursing his stupidity, he glared at the stranger. "I don't know who the fuck you think you are pal, but you better get out of her before I bust your ass," he warned.

"Now Naruto, you can hardly count those tai-bo classes as self defense," Sasuke chuckled as he took a step forward. More of the television's light was cast upon him and he reveled in the sharp intake of breath made by the blonde.

"Sasuke? It… is it really you?" Naruto slowly moved forward, coming around the chair. He stopped two feet away from his former lover. Trying to regain his senses, his perplexed from turned to a snarl of anger. "What makes you think you can break in to my home? How the hell did you even find me? I figured if you wanted to come out of hiding in Chicago, I'd leave," he grimly smiled, "Cuz that's what you were doing, right? I wouldn't let you make a clean break so you hid from me. Well, I let you go free! So why I are you here?" he demanded again sharply.

Sasuke saw the hurt and confusion swimming in cerulean eyes and wanted nothing more to take his love into his arms. But also seeing the tension in the lithe body he knew better then to act on his instinct. "I wanted to see you Naruto. More than anything," he confessed slightly breathlessly. "Every day I spent without became more empty then the last. I needed you. Needed your warmth…" Fluidly he slid forward so they were almost touching. "But I couldn't see you. I couldn't. Not then," he insisted firmly.

_I know what you're thinking_

_You think that we're different_

_And my reputation, and the stories_

_Well at least you know it won't get boring_

"Why not," Naruto rasped. "Why did you leave me?"

Sasuke reached out and gently gripped Naruto's biceps. Looking into his eyes, he nodded. "The truth. You are the only human I'm ever going to tell the truth." Closing his eyes briefly, he allowed the feelings of _that _night to flow through him. When he reopened his eyes Naruto was looking at him patiently. "The night I was going to the restaurant to meet you… I was jumped." Inadvertently Naruto gasped. Sasuke continued on, "It was only one guy. But he was unbelievably strong. He dragged me to a secluded spot… and bit me," he paused to let that sink in.

Naruto seemed to be following well but became confused. "He bit you? That's all?" When Sasuke nodded, Naruto frowned. "I know that's…disturbing. But why didn't you just come and find me? Or go to the police?"

"Because when I woke up… I wasn't me anymore," Sasuke said quietly. Seeing Naruto's skeptical look, he wrapped his arms around his love. Pulling the boy in, he exhaled softly feeling the smaller body connect with his.

At first Naruto lightly resisted the embrace. Feeling the sick ache of familiarity however drew him in. He wound his arms around Sasuke's waist and laid his head on his shoulder. Time stopped for a moment for Naruto. The perfect moment was finally happening… and that came screeching to a halt when he realized how cold Sasuke's body felt. Being pressed flush against him he also realized that the familiar pulse of his heartbeat was nonexistent. "Sasuke?" Naruto shakily whimpered, glancing up. Crimson eyes stared back down at him.

"You're so warm Naruto. So full of life," Sasuke murmured. He saw the fear flooding blue eyes. "Naruto," he whispered brokenly, "You know I would never hurt you. That's why I didn't contact you after that night." Sasuke insisted, "I had a vague idea of what had happened, and despite how unbelievable it was, I knew deep down if I found you and stayed with you, I would do something foolish. That's why I came here to New York. To get my impulses under control. I never dreamed that I would see you again…" It killed him to confess. It burned him down in his gut to know he had hoped and prayed to whatever God would hear him that he could not see the blonde.

Naruto felt the strong arms around him quiver slightly. Despite the horror of vampires suddenly being a reality, this was Sasuke, the man Sasuke had been insanely in love with, and his heart was breaking while they held each other. Throwing caution to the wind with trembling fingers, Naruto kept his arms firmly wrapped around Sasuke's waist and tentatively leaned up. Gently their lips connected.

_Like all the one's who came before me_

_Just let go as I crash into you_

"Naruto," Sasuke breathed as they parted. He knew his eyes were still the color of the blood that was racing through his love's veins. He couldn't help that, they always changed when he stayed around pulse that piqued his interest for too long. Sasuke could only hope that feelings could push past that. "I still love you," he confessed recklessly.

Naruto felt his heart skip a beat. "I never stopped loving you, Sasuke," he said softly, then he added more firmly, "And I won't. I refuse."

Easily lifting Naruto, Sasuke moved them quickly to the bed. Carefully laying Naruto down, Sasuke smirked. "Let me show my love for you, Naruto."

_Heaven's heard me calling_

_The stars have all aligned_

_Your touch is so electric_

_And looking in your eyes_

Their bodies pressed flush together as the crashed together. Frenzied kisses were exchanged until Sasuke teasingly ran his tongue along Naruto's bottom lip for entrance. He nipped lightly and when Naruto gasped he delved in. His hot muscle explored the familiar territory before doing battle with its inhabitant. Naruto moaned into the kiss.

When they parted for air Sasuke quickly did away with Naruto's shirt and jeans. Naruto was just getting Sasuke's shirt over his head when Sasuke experimentally tweaked a nipple. "Gods Sasuke!" Naruto suddenly moaned.

"Hn, still as sensitive as ever I see," Sasuke chuckled. He gently pinched and teased one nipple while leaving down to kiss the other. He alternated between kisses and nips while Naruto moaned wantonly beneath him. Moving one hand over, he began to gently rub Naruto through his orange boxer-briefs.

"Ngh, Sasuke!" Naruto groaned. "Please, please more," he insisted, tugging at the waist of Sasuke's black jeans.

"Begging for it so soon, my Naruto-kun," Sasuke whispered silkily. He stood and took his time unbuttoning and unzipping his jeans. He smirked seeing Naruto staring at him so entranced. Denim slid to the ground, revealing that Sasuke was going commando. Naruto sat up then. He got on all fours, crawling across the bed to his prize. Sasuke had to fight back the moan that wanted so badly to come out at the sight.

Reaching the end of the bed, Naruto lead forward and lapped at the head of Sasuke's erection where droplets of precum had beaded. "Mm, Sasuke you still taste so good!" Naruto moaned before leaning in and taking the swollen head into his hot mouth.

Sasuke's knees suddenly felt weak. "Ah, Naruto. You know how hot you get me when you suck my cock," Sasuke encouraged. He was rewarded with Naruto humming, "Mhm," as he suddenly deep throated Sasuke. "Yes!" Sasuke cried out. He threw his head back and began to gently into the hot cavern.

All too quickly however his excitement grew and he had to softly move Naruto so he would lie back on the bed. "Ready for me to prep you, Naruto? Then I'll put my cock inside your greedy little asshole."

"Sasuke!" Naruto whimpered, "Where did you get such a dirty mouth?"

"You learn a thing or two on the streets of New York," Sasuke chuckled. "Especially when searching for a bite to eat at a night club." His easy smirk turned to a look of surprise when he reached for Naruto's entrance.

"I prepped myself while I was sucking you off," Naruto admitted sneakily.

Sasuke's erection throbbed at the thought. Quickly moving his lean body over the tiny blonde, he positioned his erection. "I'm gonna do you like the dirty little whore you are Naruto." Without giving the other time to respond he plunged in balls deep in one solid thrust.

_It's so surreal_

_The way you feel_

_How fast my heart is beating_

_And we're breathing together now_

"Yes!" Naruto wailed. "More now, now Sasuke!"

The screams of pleasure spurred Sasuke on. Quickly he withdrew from Naruto's tight heat, only to drive back in. He set a fast, hard pace.

"Yeah Sasuke, I love it when you pound my ass!" Naruto screamed. He gripped the bed sheets in a desperate attempt to hold onto something while being so thoroughly fucked.

"I love filling your ass Naruto. You're always so tight. No matter how many times I stretch you with my dick. So tight," Sasuke murmured as he slammed Naruto into the mattress. Bracing his weight on his left arm, he moved his right hand over to grab Naruto's neglected manhood. Finding it, he began stroking it roughly.

"Ah! Sasuke!" Naruto purred. "That's it…that's it…I'm gonna…AH!" Thick strands of cum shot from Naruto's cock. At the same time, his anal muscles rippled and gripped Sasuke unbearably tight. With a feral growl, Sasuke swooped down and bit Naruto's neck.

_As we float out_

_Above the clouds_

_I swear I'll never let you down_

His fangs punctured delicate skin and easily began drinking the nectar racing through Naruto's veins. The sensation of Sasuke drinking was too much for Naruto. Releasing a shocked scream, he came a second time, feeling Sasuke's seed as it flowed from his dick into Naruto's ass.

With a gasp Sasuke pulled back. He had enough sense left to know he only took enough blood to leave Naruto a little weak. Carefully he pulled out and lay down beside his petite lover.

They laid in silence for a long while, simply holding one another.

"Are you going to leave me again?" Naruto asked point blank. He peeked at Sasuke.

"No," Sasuke said. He continued softly, "Unless you want me to."

Naruto raised a shaky hand to his neck. He could feel the twin bumps where Sasuke's fangs punctured. But there was no trace of blood and they were already sealed shut. If Sasuke stayed with him…

"Living with a vampire," Naruto laughed lightly. "It sounds like a sitcom. Or a bad horror movie." He rolled onto his side. The tv glow made the laughter in his eyes dance.

Sasuke rolled his eyes and shifted so he was facing Naruto.

_Heaven's heard me calling_

_The stars have all aligned_

_Your touch is so electric_

_And looking in your eyes_

He smirked. "Okay. I'll go grab a camcorder and my stuff and we can start filming your little horror/comedy." He slid closer.

"Please don't hurt me Dracula!" Naruto squealed giddily as Sasuke moved in for another kiss.

_I've never felt so alive_

**A/N: **Thanks for reading everyone! The instant I heard this song I thought "Vampire love!" And of course you need a sexy, pale vampire and his angelic, frightened, but willing to understand prey. Tehe!

**PS: **Please review! Kthxbye :D


End file.
